Pokémon: Poké High School
by TatsuyaLZGX
Summary: The school life of multiple Pokémon Gijinkas/Humanizations, filled with humor, friendship, romance, and slice of life situations that never really happen in our lives if we're being honest about it. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Pokémon: Poké High School"

Chapter 1 – First Day at High School:

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE: While at first I didn't plan this, this is yet another rewriting of a fanfiction of mine. It will be different in many regards, but the general concept and idea will be the same, not to mention ideas. But, well, better. Hope you all enjoy.**

Her sky blue eyes opened slowly and reluctantly by the sound of the alarm of her phone. The girl's puffy and soft pink hair was messy, which was natural since she had just woken up. She took a while to fully wake up, and glance at the screen of her cellphone, making her eyes widen. "Oh no! It's today!"

Jumping out of her bed, she gathered all of the clothes she had selected the previous day. For it was, after all, the first day of high school. Rushing into the bathroom, she took care of everything in under ten minutes, including showering, brushing teeth and hair, applying light make up, and getting fully dressed.

Rushing back into her room, she grabbed her bag and looked at herself in the full body mirror. A modernized version of a white and light pink yukata, filled with decorations, which matched the bow tied to her hair, next to her long ears. It was hard to put on, but she made in record time. Her chest lengthened hair became fluffy and slightly curled, perfectly in place. She nodded at her reflection and walked out of her room.

She entered the kitchen and found the entirety of her family, interacting like any other days. Four twin sister, Espeon and Umbreon being two years older than her, and the other two, Glaceon and Leafeon, being only one.

However, much to the disbelief of many, she had not one mother and one father, but rather one father and two mothers. Her father, Jolteon, somehow managed to get married to two women, Flareon and Vaporeon. Of course, needless to say, society frowned upon this, but they couldn't disagree that Jolteon was, in fact, pretty lucky and unlucky at the same time.

In fact, her sisters weren't exactly twins in the traditional sense. Glaceon and Umbreon were born at the same time as Leafeon and Espeon respectively, Vaporeon being the mother of the prior, and Flareon the mother of the latter two.

Sylveon was in a hurry, since she agreed to meet up with her friends before classes started, so she skipped on a heavy breakfast and simply ran out of the house, holding a piece of toast with butter she caught randomly inside the crowded room after saying goodbye to the family members, and made her way to the meeting point.

The previous night, in an online chatroom, was when Sylveon agreed to meet up with her trio of friends in front of what they called the 'Hallway of Trees', a small line of cherry blossom trees close to the school, which just now flourished with beauty, given that Spring had finally come.

Running so she wouldn't be late, yet trying to keep her composure, she managed to reach the meeting point to find her three close friends. Even though she was friends with everyone in class, she felt the closest to Kadabra, Gardevoir and Gallade.

Kadabra was definitely her best friend. The little girl with weird long blonde hair and black simple eyes messed around with a spoon through her psychic powers. She had a pink star imprinted on her forehead and her outfit consisted on a brown t-shirt with a red ribbon and yellow skirt and boots.

Gardevoir was the beauty of the class if not the school. Her red eyes were full of splendour, and her green hair, while short and adopting a weird hairstyle, was quite marvellous. She wore what she always wore: a dress with an amazingly large skirt, green until the waist and white below. Noteworthy, she also possessed a red fin-like obstruction that emerged from her sternum. Also, she was somewhat infamous by the size of her bust.

The final friend was Gallade, He was fairly similar to Gardevoir, possessing red eyes and green hair, though his was slightly different. Wearing white pants and a green long-sleeved shirt, one could see the parallels between him and Gardevoir. He even had the fin-like obstruction emerging from his sternum. Gallade also carried around his signature weapon, a sharp crescent-shaped bladed tonfa.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh, Sylveon!" Kadabra kept an emotionless face and tone, while Gardevoir smiled and Gallade smirked.

"It's been so long!" Gardevoir jumped in and hugged her friend, making them both giggle.

"So two weeks is long?" Gallade wondered, chuckling to himself. As Gardevoir let go of Sylveon, the four started walking towards their school.

"Of course it is!"

"I had to get used to the school schedule again. Sorry." Sylveon apologized, since she couldn't go out with her friends all that much in the later days due to the start of school. "We ended up all in the same class, right?"

"Yup." Gallade answered. "I checked the list beforehand. The class remains unaltered. No one left and no one came in."

"No surprises this year then?" Kadabra wondered.

"While somewhat boring, I admit that it's a safer card to play." Sylveon admitted, giggling. "Imagine what it would be like if a gangster or psychopath of sorts joined our class!"

"What are you talking about? Krookodile and Tyranitar are already in our class."

"Gallade!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist it. But you have to admit that it does sound like them."

"But they're good people. Otherwise, they wouldn't have friends. And we are friends of theirs too."

"That's why I can joke about him." Gallade's logic seemed somewhat hard to defeat. Gardevoir puffed one cheek, which Gallade started poking.

Sylveon turned to Kadabra. "Are we getting new teachers?"

"Most likely."

"I wouldn't mind having the same, as long as Victreebel isn't in the roster." Sylveon put on a grimmer look. "She kept trying to seduce all of the boys to make it so us girls wouldn't have boyfriends…"

"To be fair!" Gallade interjected, pressing harder on Gardevoir's cheek. Her face had become slightly reddish in the meantime. "Not all guys are like that. And we do value feelings. At least some of us do."

Sylveon and Kadabra turned and delivered a look of glaring eyes, making him flinch. Whether they didn't believe him due to past experiences or if they simply didn't agree all that much with him was something he couldn't tell.

Gardevoir finally exhaled, releasing a puff of air.

"I won!"

"Oh, c'mon…"

Sylveon and Kadabra secretly glared at the two. _"Either get married already or stop making us feel jealous."_

They didn't have a crush on Gallade or anything of the sort, but rather envied the relationship Gardevoir and Gallade had to some extent. The two had genuine chemistry and had so much in common that they could talk and interact for hours to no end. They enjoyed playing silly games together, like poking puffed cheeks, but they weren't dating. They SHOULD, since it was more than obvious they had matching feelings for each other, but they were oblivious to that fact, apparently.

While Kadabra was fine being single, she did like the idea of being in a relationship with someone. Sylveon wasn't as fine. In fact, one of her main objectives in life was to have a high school romance. She wouldn't let that take her down though. She knew perfectly well that happiness didn't surge from a relationship. But boy, was it tempting at times.

As they kept chatting about random topics, they eventually reached the school grounds, finding familiar faces here and there.

They entered the 1-A Classroom, standing for the first year of High School, Class A.

It seemed like they were the only ones missing in order to complete the class. There were 21 students in total: Sylveon, Kadabra, Gardevoir, Gallade, Lucario, Tyranitar, Manectric, Flygon, Salamence, Metagross, Zoroark, Scolipede, Darmanitan, Hydreigon, Krookodile, Vanilluxe, Magikarp, Ambipom, Simisage, Simisear and Simipour.

The distribution of the seats pretty much looked like this:

Lucario-Zoroark Darmanitan-Scolipede Metagross-Kadabra

Magikarp-Ambipom Manectric-Simisage Krookodile-Simisear

Gardevoir-Gallade Sylveon-Hydreigon Simipour-Tyranitar

Salamence-Flygon Vanilluxe

Sylveon sat down on her seat and took out a little journal from her bag, brand new and ready to be used. It was small enough to be conspicuous under the eyes of the teachers, yet large enough to write many, many words in each page.

'Entry Number 1

Since I've become a high schooler, I thought of making something like this, a book to record some of the events that have marked me the most in the next three years, and maybe show it to close friends and family by the end. I don't want to call it a diary or a journal, but I guess it can be seen as that.

A bit about myself I guess would be worth noting, to see how much I change over the years. I'm 15 years old, which is kinda obvious since I'm in the tenth grade, and this is my first day in high school. I got new subjects to study. History, Math, Battle Tactics, Moves and Abilities, Team Strategy, Typing, Item Usage, and Physical-Special Training. Only the essentials. I could have extra subjects as extracurricular activities, like Swimming, Berry Cultivating, or learn how to play an instrument. Maybe even join the Drama Club or the Contest Teams, though I've heard that Contests are not as viable as many other subjects since they've been declining in later years. Though they've made a comeback rather recently. But it's too early to assume anything.

But enough about school (ironically). I'm an overall nice person, I guess, since I like to help anyone that seems to be in need. However, it seems that many Dragons seem to be afraid of me for some reason, especially in Physical-Special Training. It all started in the sixth grade, but I still can't figure out why that is.

I like cute stuff, anything to be honest. Clothes, plush dolls, as long as they're cute, I love them. My favorite food is Macarons and my favorite drink is Strawberry Milkshake.

I'm still somewhat lost on what I want to become as an adult, but it turns out that I have a passion for writing. I only found out about it rather recently, and the idea of becoming a writer doesn't sound that bad, but I still need a main job, at least at the beginning.

Oh Arceus, the bell! I hate it! It rings so loudly, and there's one next to each room. They're so loud that it makes my ears curl up and it gives me a headache… Class is about to start. If I remember correctly, the first one will be History. I wonder who the teacher is.'

Sylveon closed her journal and put it aside, as everyone sat down in their respective seats.

 **Well, that was the first chapter. Requests are accepted, but only to a degree. Be sure to favorite and follow if you liked it, and check out my Endless Journey Series if you're curious enough. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pokémon: Poké High School"

Chapter 2 – History High Jinks:

"Silence Class. I'm Professor Kabutops, your History Teacher."

A young woman with long brown hair and menacing hazel eyes prepared all of the materials necessary for her class. Her clothes were somewhat uncommon, consisting on tribal-like armor with some modernizations, such as the metallic boots and gauntlets.

"Teacher!" Everybody turned to Lucario, a noteworthy student, with high marks in both theory classes and practical activities, such as fighting. Red eyes and blue hair, wearing short sleeved blue and yellow shirt and blue shorts, he was always ready for a battle. His hand was raised up high.

"A question already? The class hasn't even begun."

"It's more of a personal question." Lucario justified. "Was it really necessary to bring your scythes?"

Kabutops looked aside, finding her signature weapons, a pair of scythes she usually carried in her hands. "Is there a problem?"

"Not necessarily, but it might be intimidating to other students."

"Then how come that boy over there brought his own weapon?"

All of the classmates turned to Gallade, whose tonfa was right next to him.

"…I have my reasons."

"And so do I." Kabutops affirmed, making Lucario accept defeat. After every note was set in place, Kabutops gave an official start to the class.

"The creation of the universe took place by the one thousand hands of Arceus, who emerged from a cosmic egg, and used it to create the cosmos."

"… _Is this really history?"_ Sylveon wondered to herself, noticing that all of her classmates must have been thinking the same as her.

* * *

In the middle of the void, many billions of years ago…

A single being floated around, with her hands placed behind her head and staring at seemingly nothing.

"…This is really boring… Hmm? Maybe I could… Nah, nah, that would be stupid… Unless…"

And that's how the universe was formed.

* * *

"Shortly after, Arceus created three other deities, for each one of them to look over Time, Space and Anti-Matter respectively. These were named Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. While Dialga and Palkia had their own dimensions to control Time and Space, Giratina couldn't leave its own dimension, the Distortion World."

"Why?" Zoroark, a girl with blue eyes, red hair with black highlights, wearing a rather seductive black outfit, let the question escape through her lips.

"That has remained undetermined."

* * *

"Arceus!" Dialga and Palkia, knight-like men clad in armor, yelled, making the Goddess of the Universe appear.

"Okay, what is it _this_ time?"

"Giratina destroyed the world again."

"Damn it Giratina!" Arceus yelled at the third deity, a shy woman with long pale blonde hair and black red eyes, bearing large black wings.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"How many times have I told you not to touch my things?! That's it, go to your room and think about what you did!"

"Okay…"

Creating a portal, Giratina entered the Distortion World, not looking back to an angry Arceus with her arms crossed and a taken aback Dialga and Palkia.

"Boy, she sure is moody today."

"You tell me."

"And no dinner for you until you've learned your lesson!" Arceus marched off. "I can't believe I have to start everything from scratch. Again!"

* * *

"Shortly after our world was created, three new beings came forth in order to help giving shape to it, named Rayquaza, Groundon and Kyogre, the first being a sort of leader to the trio."

* * *

"The land is better!"

"No, the sea is better!"

Rayquaza couldn't bear it anymore. She couldn't stand the noise any longer. Her yellow eyes fixated on the man with red spikey hair and the woman with long blue hair, both wearing clothes with intriguing patterns.

The leader of the Weather Trio appeared, her deep green long and thin hair flowing along the strong air current. Arms crossed, wearing green menacing armor, Kyogre and Groundon looked up and flinched.

"R-Rayquaza…"

"…WILL YOU TWO KIDS SHUT UP ALREADY!?" Her yells made the two shiver in fear. "It doesn't matter which one is better, so just shut it!" Rayquaza turned back, ready to return to the ozone layer, until she turned to the other two. "The sky is better anyway."

* * *

"Following their creation, three more Deities were created: Lugia, Ho-Oh and Regigigas, in order to watch over the oceans, skies and land respectively. Regigigas even moved the continents around with the use of ropes."

"Alright, hold it!"

Kabutops looked up and found a boy standing up straight, wearing an expression of disbelief. The spiky green hair with matching clothes contrasted with his red eyes.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Tyranitar?"

"Do you really expect us to believe that this so called 'Regigigas' managed to move great masses of land with ROPES?! The Arceus thing is already a bit hard to believe, but that's flat out ridiculous! Where exactly is the proof that that actually happened?"

"I was there, you know?"

Everybody in the class flinched.

"…I'm sorry, what?"

"I was there."

"B-But you're…"

"300 Million."

"…I'm sorry, what?"

"I am 300 Million years old."

Everyone dropped their jaws in confusion.

"But you look like you're 27!"

"Oh, thanks, I try." Kabutops, for once, broke her serious expression and giggled, blushing.

Tyranitar gave up and sat down, hanging his head low, just like the rest of the class.

* * *

"Weirdest. Class. Ever." Gallade admitted, as he popped open a soda can. He and Gardevoir had decided to use the break to fetch for some drinks. While Gallade immediately picked his favorite, the Enigma Berry Cola, Gardevoir liked to vary every now and then and try out new flavors in the Drink Machine at the school's corridor.

"It wasn't a bad one…"

"Yeah, but seriously, it sounds more like a cult or religion than… actual History."

"We've only been learning recent History in previous years, no wonder everybody's reacting badly to Kabutops's class… Oh!" Gardevoir spotted a flavor that picked her curiosity. Pressing the button after inserting the coin, the drink dropped down.

As Gardevoir bent down in order to pick it up, Gallade asked. "What are you going to drink?"

"Tamato Coffee!"

Gallade suddenly spat out a small burst of his drink and coughed. "What?!"

"What's wrong?" She was genuinely confused.

"Tamato Coffee, that's what's wrong!" Gallade pointed out. "What kind of demon would come up with something like that?!"

"Oh, don't be like that. It can't be that bad." Gardevoir optimistically opened the can and placed her lips on the rim. Tilting it back, she took a long sip and upon swallowing, her cheeks flustered in pink. "So good…!"

"Wait, what? Let me try…" Gardevoir and Gallade exchanged cans, but just as he was about to drink, he stopped and stared at the wet rim. _"Wait, is this an indirect kiss?! … D-Don't think about it…"_ Taking a sip himself, Gardevoir observed he boy removed the can from his lips, handing her the can, and, after taking it into her free hand, falling forward into the floor.

"G-Gallade?!"

"Call an ambulance…!"

"R-Right!"

* * *

Lucario and Tyranitar chatted, both leaning against the lockers, until the one with spikier hair spotted the remaining members of their little group approach: Manectric, Flygon, Salamence and Metagross.

Manectric wore simple blue and yellow clothes, and his red eyes showed confidence to do anything. Not to mention, his stylish blond hair was rather captivating.

Flygon preferred to wear a green dress and matching stockings. Her green hair was styled as two long pigtails, both tied up by a round red hairband accessory, which matched her eyes rather nicely. Another noteworthy detail would be her long tail with a fan-like fin at the very end, and her thin green wings outlined in red.

Salamence's outfit was mainly blue, just like his hair. Oddly enough, it was styled to resemble his red wings.

Metagross was yet another female, but with a rather odd sense of style. She wore a skin suit, along with metallic gauntlets and greaves, in addition to a belt around her waist and a small one around her neck. A silver 'X' covered her face, showing her red emotionless eyes. Her hair, however, was much more normal, being colored teal and styled as neck lengthened pigtails.

"Hey guys." Tyranitar rose a hand, as if saying hi. Lucario turned and smirked, happy to seehis closest friends as well.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much." Manectric responded. "What about you?"

Lucario frowned at his friend's cocky look. "What about me?"

"How are things between you and Zoroark?" Manectric's teasing look made Flygon giggle and Salamence chuckle. But what made Tyranitar laugh was the popping vein on Lucario's forehead.

"As they've always been." Crossing his arms, he leaned back onto the lockers.

"Oh, c'mon, don't be like that." Salamence poked Lucario with his elbow.

"Give us details!" Flygon begged, despite knowing that Lucario and Zoroark had nothing going on in between them. It really was just a teasing joke due to certain events that transpired the previous year, not to mention that they were indeed cute to be seen together.

Lucario simply leered at his friend and poked her forehead. "Oh yeah, what about you and Salamence?"

"What about me and Salamence?" Flygon was completely oblivious to the major crush Salamence had on her. One couldn't tell whether or not she had actual feelings for him beyond friendship, but the point is, Salamence got angry rather quickly.

"What are you implying?!"

"C-Calm down dude…" Manectric requested, somewhat scared to the demeanor Salamence possessed when totally embarrassed. "I think next class will be Team Strategy. We really need to shine there."

"Yup. Especially if we want to make it to Mega Class." Tyranitar's statement made them all lay a hand over each other's. Looking at each other and smirking, with the exception of the silent Metagross, she pushed down and raised them up.

"Go, Future Fighters!"

 **Requests are accepted, but only to a degree. Be sure to favorite and follow if you liked it, and check out my Endless Journey Series if you're curious enough. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Pokémon: Poké High School"

Chapter 3 – Getting Physical and Special:

Following History was the Physical-Special Training class, an hourly moment under supervision where the students would practice their Attacks.

Of course, they would have to change into Gym clothes for this, t-shirts and shorts colored according to their typing.

"Eh? Where…"

"Is something wrong, Gardevoir?" Sylveon noticed the worried look in her friend's face, and so did Kadabra as they change to their Gym Clothes.

"I can't find my shirt."

"Oh, don't worry." Kadabra pointed out, emotionlessly like always. "I have a spare. You're primarily a Psychic-type, so our shirts are the same color." The coloring system was simple enough: the shirt was colored accordingly to the primary type, while the shorts were according to the secondary one. If there was no secondary type, the two pieces would be of the same color.

Kadraba handed Gardevoir the extra t-shirt, and received a thank you. However, when putting it on.

"Umm… I think it's a little tight…" Gardevoir struggled to wear the piece of clothing. Sylveon couldn't help but to notice that despite Kadabra wearing t-shirts slightly larger than her actual size since she liked to feel comfortable, Gardevoir was much taller than her, not to mention with certain aspects of her body much bigger as well. After a moment, Gardevoir managed to fit into the shirt, and managed to get comfortable, but it was a bit too tight, and even showed part of her stomach, even if just a little bit. "Do you think anyone will notice…?" Gardevoir felt a bit embarrassed, mainly when Kadabra and Sylveon couldn't stop staring at her. The two exchanged looks and nodded.

As Kadabra made a knot on the negative space of the shirt in order to tighten it to the side, Sylveon wrote on the back of it 'GARDEVOIR – Temporary shirt borrowed from Kadabra', since each shirt had a tag on the front with the users name written in capital letters, and it was necessary to make the distinction of names between the two.

"Better."

"If you say so…"

* * *

Entering the large building they used as a School Gym, the trio of girls were the last of the class to join the group. The teacher was yet to arrive, and as so, everybody gathered in groups in order to pass the time. Gallade appeared to be thinking to himself until he spotted Kadabra and Sylveon.

"Hey gir-?!" Upon placing his eyes on Gardevoir wearing a tight shirt and exposing part of her stomach, a nosebleed came to Gallade's nose, powerful enough to push him back due to the surprise. Recovering, he placed a hand over the bleeding nose and his cheeks flustered brightly red. His body was visibly shaking.

"Is something wrong, Gallade?"

Sylveon and Kadabra glanced at Gardevoir and shot a glare with narrow eyes of disbelief. _"How oblivious are you?!_ "

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Class!" Everybody turned to the Teacher. A tall man, wearing yellow clothes with black stripes, possessed red eyes and, while bald, he had a large blonde mustache. "The name's Electivire. I'll be your Physical-Special Trainer for the year. Hope you're all ready to sweat to the bones!"

"What about those that don't have bones?" Everybody turned to the girl who spoke, a strong red hair and yellow eyes, wearing a greenish-yellow shirt and violet shorts.

"Scolipede, right? I suppose you're a Bug-type then." Electivire deduced, however, a special friend of hers intervened.

"Stop getting so technical about it, Scoli!" A strong arm was placed around Scolipede's neck. A teammate of hers, Darminatan, was a girl with short white hair, reddish eyes, and strange constant flares always bursting from her eye brows. The red gym clothes suggested her to be a Fire-type, though her shorts did possess a single strong pink stripe around one of the legs.

"Darmanitan, get off of me please."

"Aww, don't be like that."

Scolipede shot a glare to the side, making the Fire type flinch and step back.

"S-Stop making that look! You know it creeps me out!"

"That's exactly why I make it."

Electivire laughed at the scene. Apparently, he was jolly by nature. "Alright, alright, enough chit-chat. Start by making 10 laps around the stadium."

* * *

A small warm-up for some, a full-fleshed exercise for others.

There were always two distinctive groups in every class when it came to this sort of exercise: those who are better physically and thus have more stamina and are able to keep their breaths, while the more special-oriented were fated to stay behind by default. Sylveon, Kadabra and Gardevoir were part of the latter group. However, the Psychic-Fairy-type couldn't help but to wonder why Gallade was so far ahead. While he was indeed part of the Physical group of the class, he always stayed behind in order to speak with his friends.

"I wonder why Gallade isn't with us."

Kadabra sighed, finding the answer rather obvious. _"It's because he doesn't want to look at you like that. Seriously, why did you have to be far more developed than the rest of us?"_

" _Don't think about Gardevoir, don't think about Gardevoir, don't think about Gardevoir!"_ Placing himself in a mental trap, Gallade tried his best to stop picturing Gardevoir in her current attire, but it was practically useless. What truly distracted him was listening passerby comments of two of his classmates, Tyranitar and the guy who though sunglasses equaled cool, Krookodile, a boy with red hair with black bangs.

"Did you see Gardevoir today?"

"It's harder to not see her. That shirt is really tight on her!"

"I know, right?! Man, I swear, she's-"

"She's what?"

Turning around the two found Gallade with narrow eyes, glaring at them both. Before they could laugh it off, they noticed his fist glowing bright orange, which made them swallow dry air and cringed, since Fighting-type attacks would knock them both out almost immediately.

"N-Nothing…"

"Good." The glow vanished, making the two Dark-types sigh with relieve.

"Geez, if you like her so much, why don't you just say it?"

"I don't know. Ask Salamence why he hasn't done the same to Flygon."

Krookodile laughed, making Tyranitar frown. "Hey, no badmouthing my teammates."

"Then, you know what to do." Gallade responded. Deciding to put his speed to the test, he started speeding up, attempting to catch up to the person in the front, Scolipede. She was without the fastest of the class, and many could see that she didn't even try for the most of it.

Ten laps had passed, and while some were fine with the exercise, some had exaggerated a bit.

"Damn it… should've stayed behind…"

"Here." Gallade turned to the right and found a water bottle, held by a familiar hand, he looked up and found a smiling Gardevoir. He attempted to avert his look at first, but he didn't suffer a nosebleed. Smiling as well, he took the bottle and drak it after thanking her. "You really tired yourself."

"Haah!" He exhaled, and only managed to respond after breathing heavily a couple of times. "I guess."

"Why were you on the front?"

"I was trying to see if I was getting out of shape. I didn't train much during Summer, after all."

"I know."

"And besides, you should stop cooking food that makes me want seconds."

"Mou!" Gardevoir giggled and put on a fake mean look, poking Gallade's forehead and making him laugh in return.

"…How jealous are you?"

"Very."

"Ditto."

Sylveon and Kadabra kept glaring at the two lovebirds.

"Alright class, the break's over!" Electivire walked back. "Physical users to the right, Special to the left. Those who have the potential for both can choose which side they want, and can change sides whenever they want. They're free to choose."

"Well, I guess this means I'll be busy over there."

"See yah later."

Gallade moved to the Physical Side, while Sylveon, Kadabra and Gardevoir made their way to the left.

"Miss Ambipom! Allow me to join you!" Two voices spoke in unison approaching the girl with long purple hair split into two long pigtails and wearing a plain white set of clothes. They were two of a set of triplets, having identical feats. The two boys, Simisage and Simisear, attempted to join Ambipom for the exercises. While Simisage possessed green eyes and a cowlick, Simisear had red eyes and curly red hair.

"U-Umm…" The twin-tails of the girl began to shake due to the nervousness. However, before she could respond, two fists came flyig down onto the boys' heads, making them cringe in pain. Those same fists pinched their ears and dragged them to the Special side of the field.

"Leave her alone, you guys."

"Simipour?!"

"What the hell?!"

The final triplet was, strangely enough, a girl with blue eyes and wavy blue hair.

Turning around, Simipour winked at Ambipom, making the girl relieved and sigh as a result. "Magikarp, let's go."

"R-Right!" A small girl who had skipped a few grades, jumped around in a sort of short sleeping bag, which she didn't dare to go anywhere without. Her cute hair and eyes were colored red, and she wore a small crown over her head.

"You know, you could always skip the class. I mean…"

"I know I'm weak, but I shouldn't get a special treatment for it."

"Hmm…" Ambipom's eyes narrowed at Magikarp and a sly grin appeared on her face. "Since when are you so confident? Or did Feebas encouraged you?"

The mention of the name made Magikarp's turn completely red and she started hopping with panick.

"N-No! Not at all! It's not like that!" her jumps became higher and higher, to the point of accidentally hitting the ceiling with her head. Ambipom quickly reached her arms out and caught the blushing girl into her arms. "…It's not like that."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"…Both?"

"Let's just go. Your Tackle won't get better on its own." Ambipom placed her down and they followed the rest of the class.

 **Requests are accepted, but only to a degree. Be sure to favorite and follow if you liked it, and check out my Endless Journey Series if you're curious enough. Until next time!**


End file.
